Hikari Uchiha
Hikari Uchiha (うちはひかり, Uchiha Hikari) is a member of the famed Konohagakure Uchiha Clan. He is a known survivor of the Uchiha Clan, having to have avoided being involved in the Uchiha Clan Massacre and a member of Kona's Konohagakure Special Kekkei Genkai Jōnin. Background He was born into the Uchiha Clan and awakened his Sharingan at the age of 6 after being bullied by some strangers and unable to control his emotions of fear and depression. To his surprise, Kona came to help and scared the strangers away, but immediately disappeared. He entered the academy at the age of 8 and befriended Kona then, who explained that he saved Hikari from the strangers two years before, and made it chūnin at the age of 9. While he was on an overnight mission with Kona and Chikyū Moshi, the Uchiha Clan Massacre coincidentally occurred. After their mission, Hikari came to realize his parents were killed. He witnessed his parents' lifeless bodies, and later broke in to heavy tears, and thus he became an orphan. He later teamed up with Kona, Chikyū Moshi and a few more people in order to make up for his lonely life. He partnered up with an unknown shinobi who was one of his close friends. Once during a mission, both he and his parter were sent to infiltrate Kirigakure and obtain a scroll containing Chikyū's Ice Release Kekkei Genkai ninjutsu - Ice Release: Full Freezing Method, which was stolen from her and sealed in the scroll by Kirigakure shinobi. They were able to infiltrate Kirigakure and claimed the scroll back, but on their way back to Konohagakure, they were ambushed by Kirigakure hunter-nin, wishing to reclaim the scroll back. Completely surrounded, Hikari and his partner fought their way through, until one of the hunter-nin used the Hiding in Mist Technique, confusing them. The hunter-nin carried on their assault, which forced Hikari to use the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, causing the entire area to be flooded with water. Hikari had to deflect kunais then, and went on to attack one of the hunter-nin with his kunai. However, still in the mist, the hunter-nin avoided the attack and Hikari struck his partner in the chest, severely weakening him. Hikari escaped the area with his partner. Elsewhere, Hikari had to try to tend to his partner's fatal wound, but his partner knew he was already dying. Hikari apologized for the wound, to which then his partner forgave him, knowing that the chaos was unstoppable. His partner asked him for a promise - Hikari would promise that he would not quit the Kekkei Genkai team just because of his partner's death. Hikari accepted, and eventually, his partner passed away. Hikari cried heavily, and mourned for his partner's death, eventually awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan. He later became Kona's second right-hand man, the first being Chikyū. He would be the person in charge of handling the Kekkei Genkai team should Kona and Chikyū be sent away on missions. Personality Hikari has a pleasant character, much like his name's meaning. He is a kind-hearted person, even after the events of his clan's massacre, he has not changed a lot. He is also a charismatic person, being able to get some Kekkei Genkai Jōnin to join Kona's team. He rarely shows any negative emotions. One of the few examples he had any negative feelings were developing sadness and despair for his parents' death. Appearance Abilities Trivia *Hikari (光) means Light.